


Revenge of the Hutts

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Bounty Hunters, Christmas Eve, Companion!Finn, Doctor Who AU, Family, M/M, Mobsters, The Doctor!Rey, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe Dameron is heading home from work when he's attacked by a bounty hunter. Saved by two mysterious people, he's flung into an adventure unlike anything he could have expected.Because it can't be Christmas without a Doctor Who special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't actually meant to be the finale, but since it spiraled into a much larger fic than I had planned, and was taking so long, I decided to have it be the end. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, but I hope you've enjoyed the event, even though it is well past Christmas by now. It doesn't hurt to have some festivity I guess? I am planning on doing another Christmas thing this year, but it will probably be a 12 Days of Christmas thing because I can't keep up with so many fics in a month.

“See you Christmas Eve, Poe! You're still throwing the party, right?” Jess asked before they could part to head home from work.

 

Poe nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Of course I am, you know I couldn't go without throwing a party!” The woman grinned and nodded.

 

“Great, I can't wait.” Jess said brightly. Karé joined in the conversation as she walked out of the building.

 

“We know you don't have a social life, Testor, but you don't have to take it out on poor Poe here.” Jess rolled her eyes and moved to punch the other woman in the arm. “Poor man probably only throws this party because he knows you need a place to stay.”

 

Poe laughed, shaking his head. “Oh come on, Karé, you and I both know that you come to my party every year, you're not one to talk about social lives.”

 

Jess made an “oo” sound and grinned. Karé just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Hilarious. You know I'm just there for the lemon bars.”

 

“Yeah, because God forbid you come to our party because you like hanging out with us.” Karé winked at Poe.

 

“Maybe I like you guys. But you won’t get anymore out of me.” She teased and pinched Poe’s cheek.

 

Poe laughed and then waved her off. “You’re like a drunk auntie, pinching everyone’s cheeks and hanging out for food.”

 

Karé shook her head fondly. “I'll bring the wine. Bye my darlings!” she waved before parting to go to her car.

 

Jess chuckled and rolled her eyes again. “She's ridiculous.” Poe nodded his agreement and she looked over at him. “Where's your car? I thought you park it closer than this, we never have time to chat.”

 

Poe shook his head. “I walked.” At Jess incredulous look, he shrugged. “What? It's nice and snowy.”

 

She shook her head. “You're an idiot, Dameron. You're going to get pneumonia.”

 

“Love you, Testor. I don't live very far anyways, so I'll be fine. I'll see you at the party.” He kissed her cheek and she gave him a playful shove.

 

“Go away you cornball!” she laughed before walking to her car.

 

“You love me and you know it!” He called back before continuing the walk home.

 

It was a little chilly, he noted, adjusting his coat around his body, but otherwise, the weather was beautiful. The well packed snow crunched under his boots, and a small flurry had begun to fall, lightly dusting his hair. Poe sighed happily to himself as he neared his apartment. It would be nice to get home and get warm before the snow really started up.

 

A red bolt of pure heat flew past his face before hitting a lamppost, exploding. Poe yelled aloud, stumbling backwards and falling on his ass. He looked around frantically, finally seeing a man in green armor, lowering down to the ground on a jetpack, holding twin… guns? They looked futuristic. He was confused, but he didn't have the time to think about it. The man was aiming at him again.

 

Poe's eyes went wide and he staggered to his feet, breaking into a run. Another red bolt went past him, even closer than before, and he gasped, panicking. What was happening? Why was he being shot at? What was he being shot at with? More importantly, who was shooting at him?

 

He dove behind a bush, borrowing under the bush and struggling to catch his breath. After a moment, he realized the mistake he had made, hearing the whir of a jetpack and the click of the gun.  His heart seized with terror as he realized he was about to die, and that his father, his friends would never know what had happened. Oh god.

 

Suddenly someone took his hand, and a voice whispered into his ear. “Run.”

 

And suddenly he was being dragged to his feet and they were running again. He couldn't recognize the figure who was still gripping his hand, but right now, he was just glad to be alive.

 

There was the sound of the jetpack again, but then there was a different, higher pitched whirring sound, and a loud crash. Poe didn't chance a look back, just running with the man who had just saved his life.

 

They rounded the corner and ducked into a little doorway of the building. Poe panted, pressing himself against the wall before looking at whoever had saved him.

 

He was shockingly handsome, just slightly taller than Poe, but definitely broader, his skin dark and his hair curly and short, a line shaved against his temples. The concern in his warm, dark eyes just about knocked Poe over and he swallowed. He didn't have the time to savor the man's looks, though, as he was still panicking.

 

“Who-- what is that?! What is going on?!” Even though he didn't want to act hysterical, it was rather hard after nearly being murdered.

 

The other man peeked out to make sure the coast was still clear. “It was a Mandalorian.”

 

“A what?!”

 

“A Mandalorian. A bounty hunter.” The man said with utter seriousness, as if he wasn't speaking nonsense.

 

“A bounty hunter? What?” For a moment, he allowed himself to entertain the idea. “Why's a bounty hunter going after me for?”

 

Shaking his head, the man shrugged, looking around again. “I don't know. All I know is that there was an intergalactic bounty on your head. It's a miracle we got to you in time.”

 

Poe blinked. And then blinked again. And then again. “I'm sorry, did you just say _intergalactic bounty_? As in space?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. We don't know who put out the hit, only that we need to go to 1980.”

 

Poe's eyes bugged out of his head. “1980?! Are you fucking with me or something? Did Jess put you up to this? If she did, tell her to never talk to me again, because this isn't fucking funny!” His voice rose again, and he jabbed a shaking finger at the man.

 

He looked a little shocked by the outburst before an understanding look crossed over his face. “Shit, I completely forgot that you didn't know about--” A peculiar whooshing sound interrupted him and he breathed a sigh of relief. “We have to go.” He said now, peeking out again.

 

“Go? Oh no, no no no. What is going on? Why am I being shot at? Who the hell are you? Why did you say 1980?” Poe demanded. He needed to be in control of his situation, and right now, he had as much control as a man with the weather.

 

“We don’t have time!” His savior and now potential kidnapper shot back, gripping his hand tight. Poe tried to yank himself free, but the man had a practical death grip on his hand. “I’ll explain everything later, but if we stay here any longer, we’re going to die!”

 

Poe stared at him, hesitant and rather terrified. He had no idea what was going on, and even though his mind said to trust the man in front of him, a part of him was worried what would happen to him. Finally he forced himself to take a deep breath, and he nodded.

 

Before he could prepare himself, the man lurched forward into a run, dragging Poe behind him. This time, he was able to catch up with his own feet, running next to the man to what looked like an old bus, that was missing a wheel. So he was being kidnapped. He had trusted this man, and now he was going to be taken away in this old bus, and he was going to be murdered. A red shot flew past him, and he yelped. Well, it was the old bus, or the bounty hunter thing.

 

He was pulled to the bus, and the man flung the door open, yanking Poe up the steps and slamming the doors behind them, blocking the bounty hunter. Poe was still panicking. “Okay, great! Brilliant job! Now we’re trapped in some derelict bus, and even if he doesn’t manage to get through those doors, which he will, because he’s got a goddamned jetpack, so he can get through these doors no problem, this thing is tiny, and there’s nowhere to hiiiiiii…” Poe trailed off as he turned around, seeing the interior of the bus.

 

It wasn’t a bus, actually, it was… something else. It was massive inside, with a huge thing in the center that looked like a console of sorts, made of silvery grey metal and covered in buttons and levers, a long glass tube in the middle full of a glowing blue liquid. The rest of the place was immense, with stairs leading both downstairs and upstairs - in a one layer bus! - the main room resembling an entrance hall more than it did anything else. The walls rose up to heights he couldn't even believe, and then arched back to meet the central tube.

 

Not only was it unlike anything he had ever seen before, but it certainly wasn’t anything he expected to find in an old bus. “Wha… What…” he looked back at the man, who was grinning at the man. “I-It’s bigger on the inside.”

 

He gave him a knowing grin and nodded. “I know.” Poe opened his mouth, perhaps to ask a question as to why this was in a fucking bus, or why this guy didn’t seem phased at all, but he was cut off when the entire bus, he wasn’t sure he could call it a bus anymore, shook violently. They both staggered, nearly falling, and the man cursed, gripping Poe’s hand tightly and running again, this time towards the console. “Rey!”

 

The bus shook again, this time with more force, and Poe was just about to suggest that they get out of there when a woman, dressed in a [ three piece suit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/36/fa/b936fabe9e85766abcd40faeec62c86a.jpg), her hair tied in three buns, sprinted over to the console, meeting them there. “He’s not giving up!” She announced, gesturing to the door. She looked to Poe, who realized she was talking about the bounty hunter. “I don’t know what you’ve done, but it must be important, since you have such a high bounty.”

 

Poe spluttered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t know what that is, or why they’re after me, or what’s going on or anything! I don’t know what I could have done.”

 

The woman gave him a scrutinizing look, before nodding and looking back to the console, apparently satisfied with whatever she saw. Poe looked over at the man next to him who just shrugged before going to help. The bus-thing shook, even harder than the past couple of times, and Poe fell on his ass, the other two having to grip the console to stay standing.

 

The man sounded frantic when he spoke again, clinging to the console. “Are the coordinates put in?!”

  
She nodded, checking a pocketwatch. "Yes! December 24th, 1980. Central Park!”

 

Poe’s eyes went wide once again. 1980? That was impossible! He had hoped his hearing was just acting up when they had said it before, but whatever they were talking about, they definitely meant 1980. Over thirty years ago. Which was impossible. Then again, so was this bus. Christ almighty, this was too much to handle all at once.

 

Before he could voice his thoughts, a whooshing sound filled the room, and the liquid in the tube began to glow. The crashing stopped, and suddenly everything was calm. Poe was shocked by the sudden change and ran to the door to see where the bounty hunter had gone.

 

“Wait, don’t do that!” The man yelled, and he surged forward, slamming his hand on a button just as Poe flung the door open. The sight made his eyes wide, and for a moment he went completely still before letting out a shout and slamming the door.

 

Space. They were in motherfucking space.

 

That was Poe’s snapping point, and he yelled at the top of his lungs: “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

 

The others looked at him, and then at each other, and then at him again.

 

The woman started speaking casually, like she had done this a million times before.

 

“So, I’m Rey, this is Finn, and this is a spaceship.”

 

Poe stared blankly at her, trying to process what she was saying. “A-A spaceship..”

 

She nodded, continuing as though she didn’t sound completely mad. “Yes. A time traveling spaceship,” he swore under his breath, “And we’re currently flying through the vortex of space and time in order to go back to 1980 to stop alien bounty hunters who were hired by an alien crime lord from killing you.”

 

For a moment they stared at each other, and Poe, slightly hysterical, spoke first. “WHAT?!”

 

The man - Finn - cleared his throat after giving a little glare to the woman - Rey - and stepped forward. “What my friend means to say is: We’re time traveling. This is a spaceship and a time travel device, meaning we can go to any time we want, and to any planet we want. Right now, you’re in danger. A bounty hunter, who happens to be from another planet, is currently hunting you, because a crime lord, also from another planet, put out a bounty on your head.”

 

Although the reassuring tone of his voice was a little more helpful than the woman’s voice, who sounded like she expected him to know about whatever she was talking about, everything still made no sense. “Why?” he finally croaked.

 

“We don’t know.” Finn said honestly, his brow furrowing. “The hit was sent out in the future, about ten years from now, so it might be something that you will do, not something that you’ve already done.”

 

Poe blanched and swallowed thickly. “You mean to tell me that I was almost killed because of something I haven’t done yet?”

 

Finn nodded. “Yeah. Whatever it is you’ll do, they wanted to get you before you even started. That’s why we’re going to 1980.”

 

It only took Poe a moment to figure out what he meant by that. In 1980… he would have been only an infant, probably not even a one year old. “Are you saying… are you saying that they’re going to try and kill me as a baby?”

 

This time Rey was the one to answer, fiddling with the console. “Yes. That was their backup plan in case they weren’t able to successfully kill you. We have to get there first and stop them, both the bounty hunter and the crime lord.” At Poe's puzzled look, she added, “All those mafia stories, all throughout history? You can't honestly think that they're all human.” She addressed Finn now. “The Hutts should still be in New York at that time, I don’t think they make a break back for Nal Hutta until 1982, the Second Mafia War. We’ll be cutting it a couple years close, but I think we can do it.”

 

Finn nodded. “Yeah, we'll be able to pull this off.” Upon noticing the slightly dazed face on Poe, he reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Listen, I've been in your position before, and the best advice I can give you is to just go with it and to remember this: You are not dreaming or high or anything.”

 

Poe couldn’t help but nod before clearing his throat. “Alright. So, I’ll just go with this. But, don’t just drag me around and have me be the damsel since I’m the one being hunted and all. I’m going to help take these guys down.”

 

Rey just shrugged. “Alright, works for me. Just don’t do anything stupid. Like Finn said, this isn’t a dream, so if you die, you’re dead.”

 

“Great. Okay…” Poe looked the two over before looking at Rey again. “Are you an alien? I’m just asking, what with the spaceship and all.”

 

Rey nodded. “Mm-hm. I’m a Time Lord.”

 

“A what?”

“A Time Lord. We have ships like this that can travel in time.” When Poe looked at Finn, she added, “Finn isn’t one. He’s human.”

 

Poe wanted to ask a million more questions, but he didn’t even know how to voice them. He was saved from figuring out how, though, when the whooshing sound started again, Rey returned to the console.

 

“Alright, we’re landing. Christmas Eve, 1980!” She announced, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Poe felt it when they landed, feeling a slight tug at his stomach before everything settled, similar to how it felt when a plane landed.

 

Finn walked over to the door and opened it, peering outside. Almost instantly, Poe felt a blast of cold air, and a few snow flurries made their way into the ship. He shivered and adjusted his jacket around him.

 

“There’s a wardrobe up the stairs over there.” Rey remarked, pressing a few buttons.

 

A wardrobe didn’t quite cover what Poe saw when he walked up the stairs. It was more like a walk in closet, full of costumes and suits and clothes of all sorts. A white and black set of armor caught his eye, not quite fitting in with everything, but he decided to ignore it.

 

When he came back down, clad in a nice winter coat, Rey and Finn were already waiting for him. Poe couldn’t help but remark: “Don’t you think you should wear something a little more normal?” Rey’s eyebrow quirked. “I mean, it’s just… A three piece suit and those buns are a little.. Peculiar.”

 

Rey looked herself over. “Maz assured me that this was very fashionable by human standards.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes and adjusted his own coat before stepping outside. “Maz is over a thousand years old, and an alien. I wouldn’t take fashion advice from her.”

 

He laughed when she punched his arm and Poe couldn’t help but chuckle at the two of them before stepping outside as well. He turned to look at the ship/bus and jumped when he saw that it had changed. Instead of being a bus, it was now a very large tree. That, if you didn't look hard enough, fit in perfectly. But Poe could see the little imperfections, the way that it differed from any other tree. One of those differences namely being a keyhole.

 

“How?” He was in awe, and he heard Rey murmur something like “never get tired of that”.

 

“It's a chameleon circuit. It disguises the FALCON to fit in with any surrounding.” Rey explained, patting the tree/bus/ship fondly.

 

They all started walking, Poe looking back at the ship. “The FALCON? Is that its name?”

 

She nodded. “Technically, she's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, but the old owner just called it the FALCON, so I call her that too.”

 

Poe's certain he can see a flicker of a sad smile on her lips, but before he knew it, it was gone. He didn't ask.

 

They made their way out of Central Park, all bundled up, and Poe looked around in a sort of awe. He didn't remember much of the eighties, only the later years, but being here, seeing it more clearly, it was like nothing he could have dreamed.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Finn and Rey exchanged a little smile at the man's wonder.

 

Poe didn’t realize where they were going at first as they walked through the city, to a street of apartments that he’d only seen in photographs. The deja vu was there, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. It wasn’t until Rey knocked on the door and it opened that he realized where they were. His throat clogged up with emotion and he suddenly felt dizzy.

 

Standing in front of him was Shara Bey.

 

She couldn’t have been older than thirty. She had to be at least in her mid-twenties, if the stories his Papá had told were accurate. They had him when they were around twenty-five. He’d never seen her this young, except in photographs, and he barely remembered her face from his youth.

 

His Mamá smiled curiously at the three of them, and for a moment Poe didn’t understand. How could she not recognize him? He was her son! How could she not recognize her own child? It all came back to him at once. To her, he wasn’t her son. Her son was somewhere in that apartment, still an infant. He… he was just some man. Probably not even recognizable. After all, he was eleven years her senior, as far as she was aware. He was a complete stranger to her. It killed him to know that where he saw his mother, the woman who inspired him, she only saw a man, who was probably gawking.

 

He cleared his throat, and only when he snapped himself out of his little trance did he realize that only a moment or two had passed, and Rey had just started to speak.

 

“Good afternoon, ma'am, my name is Daisy, this is my partner John, and our associate.. Oscar. We’re with the police department,” She held up some sort of notepad type thing. “And we need to talk to you about something.”

 

Shara’s eyes lifted and furrowed. “I see… Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, we just need to speak with you.” Rey replied.

 

Before she could respond, a familiar voice called from inside. “Who’s that at the door?” Shara turned as a man appeared, and Poe was nearly knocked over once more at the sight of his Papá, so young, his face untouched by the grief of losing his wife. Instead there was a twinkle in his eye, and a half smile on his lips, one that had only existed in his memories until now.

 

In his arms was an infant, swaddled in an orange blanket, one that he knew Kes kept safe in a little box, who was making burbling sounds. What Poe felt couldn’t be described as deja vu, but more of an out of body experience. Quite literally. He knew that was him, who else could it be?

 

“Hello sir,” Rey began again, unaware of Poe’s mind spinning around in circles. “We’re with the police. We’d like to talk with you and your wife for a few moments.”

 

Kes looked at the paper and nodded. “Well, I guess that would be alright.” He stepped aside to let them in, passing Baby Poe to Shara.

 

He led them into the sitting room, taking a seat at an armchair, letting the three of them take the coach. “So, what can I do for you three?”

 

Poe looked around for Shara, who seemed to have left the room, and figured that she was putting Baby Him down so they could rest. Still, a slight twist in his gut concerned him. Something didn’t seem quite right, but he couldn’t place what the problem was.

 

The cool press of a blade against his neck answered that.

 

Both Rey and Finn shot to their feet, turning to look at Shara, who had a knife pressed to Poe’s throat.

 

“Alright, who are you and what do you want?” Shara demanded, glowering at them.

 

“We’re cops, we need to talk to you.” Finn said, worried.

 

She only pressed the blade harder against his neck. Poe swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.  Seeing his mother again was tough, but he couldn’t even imagine being killed by her. “Don’t lie to me, I know physic paper when I see it.” At Rey’s surprise, Shara grit her teeth. “I’ve dealt with aliens before, physic paper is recognizable when you know where to look. And I saw your friend here looking at my son. So. What are you? What do you want with my boy? If you’re going to eat him or use him for experiments or steal him away,” Finn looked down slightly. “Let me tell you, I’d like to see you try.”

 

Maybe Poe would be able to appreciate how badass his Mamá was, if her threat didn’t involve his death.

 

Finn raised his hands, and Rey did to after another moment. “Alright, alright, you’ve got us.” Rey said slowly, nervously. “I am an alien.” her eyes widened when Shara’s narrowed and she bit her lip. “Wait! I’m a Time Lord. I can travel through time, and I’m here because of something important. My name is still Daisy, this is still John, and that’s still Oscar. That wasn’t a lie. But we still need to talk to you. It’s about your son.” Shara didn’t respond, but she didn’t move to hurt Poe, so Rey continued. “He’s in danger. The Hutts, alien crime lords, have put a hit out on him in the future, for something he’s going to do when he’s older. Going back to this time was their second plan if the one in the future didn’t work out. They’re probably already on their way.”

 

Shara’s eyes widened at that and she exchanged a glance with Kes, who looked equally bothered. She pulled away slightly, although the knife still rested on Poe’s shoulder, in case it still needed to be used. “How can we trust you?”

 

This time Poe was the one to speak. “His name is Poe, isn’t it? Poe Dameron? Born September 18, 1980, right? He’s named after your father,” he nodded at Kes, who looked more than a little shocked. “And his middle name is Cassian, after your friend,” he tilted his head back at Shara. “There was an attempt on his life, or there will be, thirty some years from now, but it won’t work. We save him. He’s safe, hidden away from them. But this can’t be said for right now. We have to protect him, and we have to stop the bounty hunter, and whoever hired them.”

 

Both of them were silent for a little while before Kes spoke. “How do you know that..” his voice was low, angry.

 

“He told us, after we helped him.” Finn explained. It wasn’t exactly a lie; after all, Poe did just tell them.

 

Poe’s parents exchanged a glance, but before they could decide on whether or not to trust them, there was the sound of a jetpack - one that would haunt Poe’s dreams for a long time - and the sound of wailing.

 

Everyone moved at once, surging forward in a mad race to get to the nursery, bursting through the door to see the Mandalorian, the same one that had tried to kill Poe, holding a gun with one hand and Baby Him, who was crying, in the other.

 

“NO!” Shara surged forward at the same time that Rey pointed something metal at the bounty hunter. The device whirred at the same time the bounty hunter turned his gun towards Shara, pulling the trigger. Both Poe and Kes let out a shout, but nothing happened, and the bounty hunter tried again, only for the gun to be stolen away by Shara. She snatched Baby Him out of the hunter's arms, passing him to Kes before lurching forward again.

 

Poe had heard stories about mothers who, when their children were in danger, became possible of things no one could have expected, but this was something else. His mother was practically feral as she tossed the gun aside and went after the bounty hunter, flinging him to the ground and doing her best to beat the hell out of him through his armor, grabbing both sides of his helmet and repeatedly slamming it against the wooden floor. The jetpack whirred to life and the hunter shot out from under her before escaping out the window.

 

Shara staggered to her feet and ran to the window, shutting it with a slam. Kes picked Baby Poe out of the crib, trying to calm the still screaming baby, his eyes wide. Poe’s mother slowly turned to Poe, Finn, and Rey with a fire in her eyes, grinding her teeth together. “What. Was. That.”

 

All three of them swallowed, and even Finn and Rey, who had faced down a number of aliens before in the past, were pretty damn scared of her.

 

“Uh.. that was the bounty hunter, er, ma’am.” Finn said, rocking on his feet. “He’s a Mandalorian. They’re a mostly peaceful people, but some work for the Hutts.”

 

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. “Well. He better have learned his lesson, or I’m going to destroy him.”

 

“The best way to stop him is to take care of the Hutts, or at least the one who sent out the hit. Have you ever heard of Jabba the Hutt?” Shara nodded.

 

“I’ve heard of him. We used to investigate him, try and convict him for crimes, but we couldn’t find enough information.” Poe latched onto that sentence and frowned a little.

 

“We?”

 

“The Rebellion.” Kes spoke now, bouncing Baby Poe in his arms. “An organization that strives to hold aliens accountable to justice in the same way humans are. The thing about aliens is that when some of them commit crimes, humans are wrongly accused, or the whole thing is passed off as a freak accident. The Rebellion investigates and gets involved where needed.”

 

“You’re a part of the Rebellion?” Rey asked. She didn’t sound surprised at all, as though she knew about it already. The same couldn’t be said for Poe. Of all the stories his father had told him, never had they included an alien justice secret society.

 

“We used to be,” Shara said, walking back over to her husband and Baby Poe, rubbing the infant’s back as he calmed down. “We left, so we could start a family. But I think it’s time for us to take a visit back.” She looked at Kes. “We could leave Poe with them, he would be safe there, and we could take care of this.”

 

Kes nodded, although he still seemed concerned. Suddenly he looked over at the other three, who all took it as a request for privacy. They all backed out of the room and then huddled together in the sitting room to talk.

 

“You okay? You seemed a little shocked to see them.” Finn whispered.

 

Poe let out a quiet but dry laugh. “You think? I’ve never seen them this young, so it has a bit of a shock factor. I haven’t even seen my Mamá in thirty years, and I never thought --.” he swallowed thickly and Finn reached out to touch his shoulder, and although Poe didn’t expect to continue, he did. “She had a little single engine plane, or she has, and she would take it up on flights every so often. One time there was a bird strike, a massive one, and.. Well. I was six. Sometimes it was hard to remember her face, and now...”

 

He didn’t need to say much more, the other two understanding. “I can’t imagine how this is for you then. I’m sorry to have to bring back any wounds.” Rey said. Poe simply nodded, taking a deep breath and straightening up as he heard footsteps.

 

They all looked over at Kes and Shara who both looked ready to kick ass, even though Kes was holding Baby Poe, who was wrapped up nice and warm, and had a binkie in his mouth. Poe was embarrassed, even though, in all fairness, he was only four months old.

 

“Alright. I’m putting an awful lot of faith in you..” Shara started, eying them all. “But something about you guys makes me want to trust you, and if you can save my son, I have to take this risk. Come on. If we get there now, we can take care of this before Christmas Day.”

 

The five of them walked out of the apartment building and into the city, looking like a rather peculiar bunch as they did. There were so many turns and movements on their route, that Poe lost track of where they were. A part of him wondered if that was intentional.

 

They slipped into a little alleyway and knocked on the the wall. Poe, Rey, and Finn all exchanged a puzzled glance, at least until a door where there had once been a wall opened. Clearly Poe didn’t know anything anymore.

 

They all slipped in, and Poe and Finn looked around, astonished. “What is this place?”

 

“Headquarters.” Was all Kes said as they walked in. The door was shut behind him, and as they walked further in, people turned to stare at them.

 

A thin woman with short cut hair, clad in all white, approached them, confusion on her features. “Kes Dameron, Shara Bey. What brings you here?” she eyed the others. “And who are these three?”

 

“This is Daisy, John, and Oscar. They’re time travelers, and they came to warn us of a plot against our son. It’s the Hutts, they sent out a hit for something he’s going to do in the future, and we need to get them on this.” Shara said, gritting her teeth.

 

“Do we have evidence of this?” The woman turned her gaze to Rey, who nodded, feeling around before pulling something that resembled a electronic tablet out. She paused in what she was doing, her gaze flickering to Poe and then back. She tapped at the screen before a hologram floated up from a camera.

 

It had occurred to Poe that his parents would definitely recognize the photograph as being him just a second too late, but Rey obviously seemed to have thought of this beforehand, because the picture she was showing was of Christian Bale, not him. Personally he didn’t think that he looked like Christian Bale, but, since he was technically only four months old, they seemed easily fooled.  The rest of the information seemed fairly accurate, though, information on his age, height, workplace, even his home address all listed, as well as back up plans for this time period, before his conception, and several times in his childhood. None of that was as alarming as the bounty: 1,000,000,000 credits.

 

“One credit is worth around five dollars here, so this price is much higher.” Rey was explaining when Poe rejoined the world. His parents looked pale, and Poe felt sick. So that was how much they were paying to have him killed. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but it must be serious.

 

The woman examined the bounty before nodding, seemingly satisfied. “Have you encountered a bounty hunter yet?”

 

Rey nodded. “Yes. A Mandalorian.”

 

“They attacked us in our own home.” Kes added. “We have to do something about this now.”

 

The woman pursed her lips together. “We already have a woman working undercover, trying to dig up enough evidence on the Hutt. With this, we should have enough to get both Jabba and the Mandalorian, as well as anyone else in that inner circle. We’ll gather a group and go to their center of operations.” She must have known what Kes and Shara were about to say, so she added, “And we’ll leave Poe here. He’ll be safe. Now let’s get ready.”

 

Soon, Poe, Rey, Finn, Kes, and Shara - he was still having trouble dealing with the fact that his parents were standing right here with him - and a small group had gathered in a garage. His parents took a separate car, as did the others, and he, Finn and Rey all ended up in the same care.

 

Finn drove them, following the route that the others were taking, slowly biting along his bottom lip. Poe looked over at Rey. “That was some quick thinking, changing my picture like that. Although why Christian Bale?”

Rey shrugged. “We were watching some human movies before the bounty was sent out, and Batman was one of them. It was all I could think of on short notice.”

 

Poe couldn’t help but chuckle dryly. “I can’t believe this, all of this. Being in 1980, seeing my parents young and alive and happy, finding out they were part of an alien crime fighting secret organization, finding out that aliens are a thing. It’s so much for one day.”

 

Rey offered a little smile. “That's alright, it's a bit much for everyone, right Finn?” The man made a sound of agreement and nodded.

 

“Mm-hm. I thought I was going to pass out when I realized what was really going on.” he hummed, nodding. “Believe me, even though things were a little rocky at first, you're reacting pretty well.”

 

“I think it's adrenaline. The second I have time to relax, I probably will pass out.” Finn laughed at that.

 

“Well, I won't judge.” Poe looked at the rearview mirror, smiling when their eyes met. Finn winked at the same time that Rey rolled her eyes.

 

They arrived at a strip club, with a glowing neon sign that read: _Jabba’s Palace,_ just before night fell completely. The cars in front of them had stopped and the occupants were all climbing out. The three of them exchanged a look before climbing out as well.

 

“This is the place? They don’t seem to be hiding.” Finn remarked, looking up at the building skeptically.

 

“Yeah. We’ve got a mole here, and this has been their base of operations for a long time. No one really knows who, or what, Jabba is.” One of them said, looking up at the building.

 

Poe pursed his lips and took a deep breath. This was it. If they succeeded in this, then he could go back to his normal life without having to worry about aliens or bounty hunters.

 

For a moment there was silence, and then they all stepped in. The smell hit them first, the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat. After that it was the noise, loud, gaudy music assaulting their ears. They all bunched together, eyeing the people warily, as if they were expecting an alien to be right there.

 

There wasn’t any sign of an alien, so they kept moving, stopping when one of the strippers stood in front of them. It took a short moment for Poe to recognize her, and he instantly wanted to wash his eyes out with bleach.

 

It was his boss. Leia Organa, dressed in a golden bikini. Even realizing that aliens existed didn’t match up to this.

 

“Oh Jesus Christ.” He was surprised that Kes was the one who said that before him, but it saved him from a lot of embarrassment from saying it himself.

 

Leia looked at her clothing disdainfully. “I know. It wasn’t my choice.” Sarcasm not only dripped but poured from her voice. “What are you doing here?”

 

“He have evidence of a hit sent out by the Hutt in the future.” Shara said, nodding to Rey, who pulled up the hologram, still showing Christian Bale.

 

“Poe Dameron..” Leia murmured as she read, her eyes going wide as she looked to Shara and Kes. “Your son. Why would Jabba target your son?”

 

“We don’t know. But we have the proof we need to get him.” Shara grit her teeth. “And we have evidence on the bounty hunter too. He attacked our home, and he attacked our son in the future.”

 

Leia nodded, looking over the bounty again. “Well. Then let’s get him.” Poe recognized the glint in her eyes, it was the same one she got when they were about to create something brilliant or new, and she knew someone was going to try and tell them it couldn’t be done.

 

She led them back to the bar, leaning over the counter to talk to the bartender, “I need to talk to Jabba the Hutt.”

 

The bartender at least had the decency to look puzzled. “I don’t know who you’re talking about. Now get back to work.”

 

Leia reached back, waving around her hand until Shara gave her a gun. She pointed it at the bartender and leveled a stern look. “I said: I want to see Jabba the Hutt.”

 

The bartender leaned over the counter, his lips curling to reveal rows of sharp teeth. “And I said: Get. Back. To. Work.”

 

Leia’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment there seemed to be the beginnings of a standoff before, without warning, she hit him over the head with the butt of the gun. He crumpled to the floor and before anyone could notice, Leia hopped over the counter, taking his place. The others all followed, and Leia looked around before sighing and starting to strip the bartender down.

 

Once she had pulled the baggy clothes on and taken the bartender’s gun, they searched around. Finn found a small doorway behind a shelf, and they all slipped through. As they snuck down the stairs, music filtered through the air, somehow sounding more sleazy than the music above, and in a language that Poe couldn’t recognize.

 

They found themselves in a different club, not unlike the one above, save for one aspect: They were all aliens. Green skinned women dressed in the same way that Leia had been were dancing, a large fat blue alien was playing music on some instrument that resembled a pipe and a different alien was screeching out her music.  And off to the side on a slightly elevated looking platform, sat the most repulsive thing Poe had ever seen in his life. It was like a massive slug, with two rather beady eyes and a wide mouth. He looked slimy, and Poe watched, disgusted, as the thing reached out with a fat hand and grabbed a handful of squirming creatures, shoving them into his mouth and extending a wide, flat tongue, in order to eat all of them.

 

Finn made a soft retching sound at the same time that someone else murmured: “I want to touch it.” Everyone looked over, incredulous, and Poe did a double take when he saw Cassian Andor himself. He had always referred to him as Uncle Cas since he was like a brother to his mom, but after her death, he had become rather shuttered in. Honestly, Poe didn’t know if he was alive or not. Cassian just shrugged. “He probably has an interesting texture.”

 

“You’re disgusting.” Kes shook his head, ashamed. “We’re here to arrest him, not feel him.”

 

“Why not do both?” The man suggested.

 

Finn leaned in to whisper in Poe’s ear. “I’m kinkshaming.”  Poe snorted with laughter, and the others gave him a curious look. He just shook his head and offered a little smile.

 

“Hey! Who are you!” The words sounded slurred, and a teetering alien pointed them out with a clawed hand. Everything went silent, and every creature looked in their direction.

 

Leia drew herself up to her full height and took a deep breath. “My name is Leia Organa, and I am with the Rebellion,” murmurs scattered throughout the room, and a few aliens slowly began to make their way towards a back door. “And you,” she pointed at the slug, “Jabba the Hutt, are under arrest for extortion, hired murder, possession and distribution of narcotics, and many more charges. I suggest that you surrender now and let us take you in.”

 

Jabba simply laughed, a sound a foul as his appearance, and spoke in a guttural language.  A silver droid that seemed to follow the general shape of a human, stepped forward, and translated. “His Excellency, the Great Jabba the Hutt,” Finn snorted. “Asks what evidence you have for this arrest.”

 

Leia looked to Rey, who stepped forward, once again pulling the tablet out. A few taps and showed the bounty once more, this time expanding it so that it could be seen by everyone in the room. “As you all can see, this bounty was posted in 2187, by Jabba the Hutt, hiring whomever may be for the capture or murder of Poe Dameron. Two attempts were made, one in 2016, the other just hours ago, on his life, both by the same bounty hunter, a Mandalorian. Upon analysis of his armor, he is suspected to be the bounty hunter known as Boba Fett, wanted for murder on ten different planets, including this one, and in several different time periods, including,” she pulled up a Wanted poster. “The 15th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 25th, and 87th centuries.”

 

Poe swallowed, He was really lucky to have avoided death from this guy twice, if he was a serious as he sounded.

 

The Hutt wasn’t laughing now, and he seemed to be frowning darkly. He spoke again and the robot stepped forward to translate. “His Excellency Jabba the Hutt says that you will not be taking him in, despite what evidence you have.”

 

“Oh we most certainly will.” Shara said, glowering at him.

 

The Hutt laughed again, although it wasn’t amused, it was more knowing, and Poe didn’t quite understand. He heard the whirr of a jetpack at the same time that Rey shouted for them all to “DUCK!”

 

They all did, just as a red bolt whizzed over their head. Leia spun around easily, firing her gun several times. The shots ricocheted, embedding in the walls, and a fight broke out. The band and patrons and dancers fled, all running out the back and out into who knows where. But they were mostly innocent, it was just the Hutt and the bounty hunter that needed to be arrested.

 

The bounty hunter zeroed in on Poe and Poe blanched as he remembered that he technically was still the target.  Hands grabbed him by the arm just as he started to move away, dragging him out of the line of fire just as the hunter pulled the trigger.

 

He and Finn tumbled to the ground, and Poe landed on Finn’s chest, which knocked the wind out of them both. Any second attempt on the part of the Mandalorian was stopped when Kes slammed himself into the side of the hunter, causing him to stagger enough that the others could go after him.

 

Poe climbed off of Finn quickly and helped the man up. “Thanks. That’s the second time you’ve pulled me out of the way. I owe you two times now.”

 

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll write you up a receipt when we’re back, yeah?”

 

Poe grinned a little. “Yeah. I’ll pay you back.”

 

The sounds of fighting drew them back and Poe slapped Finn’s shoulder, winking slightly before his face set back in determination and he went back into the fight, leaving Finn to wonder a moment as to what had happened before he joined.

 

While half of them took on the bounty hunter, the others rushed to arrest Jabba, who, despite being very large, wasn’t very useful in a fight, just letting out loud aggressive shouts and squirming. Still, a few swipes of the tail, and things were a bit of a struggle. The people going against the bounty hunter weren’t faring any better, even though Rey had managed to disable the jetpack. Soon they were fighting back to back, and a fierce kick sent Leia stumbling back, right into the grip of the Hutt.

 

The Hutt grabbed ahold of a chain - Poe didn’t want to know where it had come from - and held it to her throat in a surprising show of strength from his fat, slow arms. He let out a laugh and said something in his language that none of them could understand. When Poe looked around, he saw that the translating robot had been knocked over.

 

Everyone froze, unsure of what would happen to Leia. She seemed annoyed and grit her teeth. “Dammit, I’ll take care of this, you get him!” She jerked her head towards the bounty hunter, and although some hesitated at first, the glare that she gave them convinced them to work on taking the bounty hunter out.

 

Poe, however, wanted to help his hero, so, he ran up the small steps to the stage that the Hutt had been lazing on. He didn’t get to do much, however, because by the time he had gone up the steps Leia had already stomped on the Hutt’s tail, her heel digging sharply into the slimy flesh. The Hutt let out a roar and loosened his grip on the chains, just a fraction, but just enough that Leia, was able to twist free and yank the chains out of his hands. In the amount of time it took for Poe to blink, she had propelled herself over the slug’s body, planting her feet on the thing’s back, now holding the chain where Poe assumed the Hutt’s neck was.

 

Poe was rather surprised by the fierce look of anger on her face, but all things considered, she had been in a pretty demeaning position, and it was his fault. She yanked on the chain, pulling it back and choking the Hutt. Poe glanced away and returned to the fight with the bounty hunter, not wanting to watch that thing die.

 

Faced with the entire group, minus Leia, the bounty hunter was losing the fight easily, already having been disarmed, trying to use his armor as a weapon as he physically fought them all. Poe threw himself into the fray. After a lot of fighting and wrestling, they managed to pin the Mandalorian to the floor, removing his gauntlets and cuffing his hands behind his back. They removed the helmet, and the look of unrestrained hatred on the man’s face startled Poe. He didn’t say anything, just glowering at them. Cassian pulled him up so that he was standing. “Boba Fett. You are under arrest for murder, hired murder, kidnapping, and a number more. You’re wanted for murder in 6 different centuries on ten different planets. You will be put on trial by a council of several planetary leaders, who will determine your sentence length.

 

Poe caught his breath as things wound down, and he heard footsteps. They turned to see Leia, who had an unreadable look on her face. Poe glanced over her shoulder and saw that the Hutt was dead. It was gross and Poe grimaced before looking at her properly.

 

“So.. How does this affect the future? What could we have changed by killing the Hutt?” Someone asked, frowning. Leia held up something that resembled the tablet that Rey had and pulled something up.

 

“He was from the future. Jabba the Hutt fled back to 1980, to a place where he hadn’t been at this time, after a technology that aided universal police in bringing down crime rings. A technology that was first invented by Poe Dameron.” Poe glanced up, about to speak, but Finn stopped him, stepping on his foot hard.

 

“The design is on this, but I’m going to delete it. If even you,” she directed her gaze to Kes and Shara. “It might affect your relationship with Poe, We need to make sure that no one sees this.”

 

A few taps and Poe figured that whatever it was was lost to the future. He was curious, but he figured it was for the best. What if he changed his mind, or thought too much into the design, it could change everything?”

 

“So? Now what? Are we all good?” Shara asked, anxious to get back to Baby Poe.

 

Leia nodded. “We need to take Fett back to base, put him in a cell until he can be tried. We need to contact the other planets he’s wanted on, get him tried as soon as possible.”

 

They moved out the back entrance of the club, the one that the other aliens fled out at the start of the fight, leading the bounty hunter to one of the cars, locking him inside. Everyone except a few individuals all climbed into their respective cars and drove away. The people who stayed pulled the fire alarm, waiting a few minutes before starting an actual fire, hiding evidence of the aliens. Everyone made it out all right, and once everything was settled, they left too.

 

The ride back was quiet as the three of them worked on processing what had happened. Poe was the one who really needed to process it all, having seen more than he had ever expected. “So..” he finally started. “Is that it? Are we finished?”

 

Finn nodded. “Yeah, we’re all done. We’ll probably check up here and make sure that things are all good before we go back to your time.”

 

Rey checked her tablet thing and hummed. “Your bounty has been removed. Leia probably voided it when she got the Hutt’s tablet. Technically, it means you’ve probably been killed or captured, but as far as anyone’s concerned, you’re not up for grabs.”

 

Poe relaxed at that, letting out a slow and steady breath. He wondered how long it had been since he had first left work, chatting with his friends about the Christmas party. How would he even be able to go back after this? Would it all seem small after this? How could he go back to a normal life, knowing what he knew? They weren’t alone in the universe, in fact, it seemed that they were far from it.

 

These thoughts shrunk his adrenaline, and he sobered down. One thought in particular dragged him down.

 

How could he say goodbye to his mother?

 

He didn’t speak for the rest of the ride and although Finn and Rey did ask if he was alright, if he had been hurt. He brushed off the questions with one word answers, but Finn eventually worked it out.

 

Even when they got back to the base, Poe was quiet, trying his best not to stare at his parents, but trying to memorize his mother's face. Once he went home, this would be it, it would be over. There was talking, discussions, planning, and eventually Kes and Shara left with Poe, and Poe left with Rey and Finn. The trio was about to go back to the FALCON when Shara stopped them.

 

“Hey, if you're not busy.. we're having a Christmas Eve dinner, and you're welcome to come.”

 

“Oh, no, we don't want to intrude.” Finn was quick to say, but she pressed on.

 

“You wouldn't be, you saved our son's life, the least we can do is invite you to dinner.” she insisted.

 

Finn opened his mouth, presumably to deny again, but Poe cut him off. “Yes, we would love to.”

 

When would he get a chance to have Christmas dinner with his mom again?

 

She smiled. “Great, well, come with us, and we can have dinner.” Kes and her walked side by side, the others walking after them.

 

They helped where they could when it came to the dinner, although Shara and Kes seemed to have a system set up, so they mostly stayed out of the way. Poe was grateful that neither Rey nor Finn asked why he had interrupted them. They probably actually remembered that these were his parents. That this was the last time he could have dinner with them both.

 

Then Cassian was arriving, and he brought booze and some eggnog bread, and then the ham was out of the oven and meals were being served and everyone was eating and laughing and Poe felt so at home. He was so at home.

 

It ended all too quickly. All the ham was gone, the bottles drained, every person full. Poe knew he would have to go home soon, and he was dreading it. Goodbyes came soon after and all of a sudden, he was standing outside the apartment with Rey and Finn while his mother shook his hand.

 

“I can't thank you enough for saving our son, for making us aware of what was going to happen.” She said, smiling at them.

 

Poe simply nodded, feeling his chest tighten. Finn spoke instead. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am, and you too, Sir.” He nodded his head at Kes.

 

“Perhaps we'll meet again. You're always welcome here.” Kes replied.

 

“Perhaps.” Rey repeated, nodding.

 

They left after that and although Poe was grateful that it was done, that he wouldn't have to look anymore, he wanted to go back. Poe was completely silent as they walked back to the FALCON. He sat down the second they started the take off, simply closing his eyes. He tried to memorize his mother's face, the twinkle in her eye. Seeing her again was the perfect gift but also curse.

 

His eyes only opened when there was multiple slamming sounds against the side of the FALCON. It looked like Finn had accidentally touched something on the control panel and done something that they were both trying to fix. A few buttons pushed and the pulling of a lever and it seemed they were flying smoothly again. Poe closed his eyes, tuning out Rey and Finn’s conversation about whatever had happened.

 

Even when they landed, in his apartment, of all places, and he saw that the FALCON took on the disguise of another closet, he didn’t make a remark. Finn tried to talk to him but he brushed the man off. He was vaguely conscious of the whooshing sound that he heard as he walked away and when he turned around, they had already gone.

 

Loneliness threatened to crush him as he was left completely alone, with only the memories of what his parents looked like, back when they were young and his mother was still alive. Poe ended up falling asleep on his couch, sprawled out and messy.

 

The next day, real life came slamming back into him. He hadn’t had the time to cancel his Christmas party, and frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He needed his friends right now. So he did his best to pull himself together, got everything ready, and waited for everyone to arrive.

 

The first knock on the door was Jess. She brought a tray of Christmas cookies. Poe mustered up the best smile he could and thanked her.

 

The second knock on the door was Snap. He brought a pack of holiday beer. Poe mustered up the best smile he could and thanked him.

 

The third knock on the door was Karé. She brought a few of the silly board games they liked to play after a few drinks. Poe mustered up the best smile he could and thanked her.

 

The fourth knock on the door… When Poe opened the door after the fourth knock, he froze. The slightest breeze of wind could have knocked him over. His Papá and Mamá were both standing there, smiled on their lips and twinkles in their eyes. His father looked the same as ever, greying hair, wrinkles around his eyes, and wisps of hair that formed a goatee, but he looked happier. And his mother… Her hair was greying too, not as much as her husband’s, but still there and there were lines around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes still had the same shine in them, the one that, to Poe, always meant she had a wonderful story to tell.

 

Poe was flabbergasted. How was his mother here? How was she alive? He didn't understand how this was possible.

 

His mother smiled and pulled him into a hug, unaware of any of this. “It's so good to see you, _mijo_. How's work been treating you?”

 

As far as Poe was aware, everything else was the same. He still had the same job, the same friends, the same everything. The only thing that was different was his mother. Still in a state of shock, he answered numbly. “It's been good, it's been good.”

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back to give him a puzzled look. “Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

 

Poe almost laughed at that but shook his head. “No, I'm okay.” This time he did laugh a little, although it was slightly watery. This was real. It was real. Something, whatever they had done in the past had saved his mother. She was alive. “I'm great. I missed you.”

 

She chuckled softly. “I missed you too, _mijo_. It feels like it's been forever since we last spoke over the phone.” Poe did hesitate at that.

 

He didn't know. An entire life with his mother still with him, and he didn't know.

 

“I…” He was saved from response by yet another knock on the door. He turned and opened it, blinking in shock at Rey and Finn, who were dressed up.

 

“Hey, Merry Christmas!” Finn exclaimed, smiling at him. Poe smiled back.

 

“Merry Christmas! What are you two doing here?”

 

“We thought we'd stop by, since we didn't have anywhere we needed to be.” Rey said, holding out a wrapped box.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Poe grinned, taking the gift.

 

Rey glanced over his shoulder and tilted her head. “Is that your mom?” While the others all chatted to each other, the three of them moved towards the corner to talk. “I thought she had died?”

 

Poe nodded, looking over again. “She did, but something we did changed the future. She's alive.” he grinned and Rey looked puzzled. Finn just grinned.

 

“Hm. That's peculiar, I wasn't expecting that.” She tilted her head. “But I'm happy for you. That really is amazing.”

 

“There is one thing, though.” Poe added. “I don't remember anything where she was alive.”

 

Rey nodded, pursing her lips. “I could see that. You were in the FALCON, so you were untouched by the changes. But it think I can figure it out. There's a planet, it holds all the memories in the universe in its rings, both existing and lost. If we go there and take you to it, we could find some of your memories, the ones that you don't have, we could give them to you. They might conflict with the ones you have, but most likely, there won't be too many differences between the two, just with the addition of your mother.”

 

Poe smiled, absolutely delighted. This could work out.

 

“Hello, John, Daisy, Oscar.” His mother's teasing voice interrupted them, and they looked over, startled.

 

Kes and Shara stood there, smirking at their shocked faces. “Oh come on now, you think I can't tell the difference between my own son and Batman?”

 

Finn bit his lip awkwardly and both Rey and Poe turned a little pink. “When did you figure it out?”

 

“Around the time Poe started going through puberty. And when we first saw a Christian Bale movie.” Kes looked like he was about to laugh at them.

 

“You didn't say anything sooner.” Poe remarked, curious.

 

“You made it fairly clear that it happened this year. Just yesterday, in fact. And I can tell. You look a little more knowing than before.” Shara replied, smiling.

 

Poe grinned and then pulled her into a hug.

 

“Hey, Poe, who are your friends?” Jess asked curiously, walking over. She gaped at Rey when she saw her. “Hey.”

 

Rey, who was more or less oblivious, just smiled back. “Hello. I'm Rey.”

 

“Jess.” She replied. Poe and Finn looked back and forth at the two, and then at each other.

 

“And I'm Finn.” Finn added. She greeted him too, although she was remarkably less interested in him.

 

“So, Poe, where did these two come from? You never mentioned them.” She gave him an accusatory look.

 

Poe raised his hands, thinking quickly. “Oh, they’re old friends from.. high school, I barely remembered them. I ran into them when I went to get a drink after work, and they weren’t busy, so I invited them over.”

 

Jess raised a brow, but seemed to buy his lie. “Why didn’t you invite us to drinks, Poe? I would have liked to meet them beforehand.”

 

Poe shrugged. “I spend all day with you people, it’s exhausting. I need me-time.” he teased. She snorted and punched his arm.

 

“That’s what spas are for, ding dong, but fair enough. And be nice, we know you love us very dearly.” she nudged him with her elbow and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah yeah, I love you very dearly, you pain in my ass.” He huffed.

 

“Language!” his mother huffed.

 

“I'm a thirty six year old man, Mamá.” Poe protested.

 

“It is not gentlemanly to swear.” She scolded. “You can swear somewhere else, but not in front of me. I don’t want to hear my lovely boy swear.”

 

Poe sighed and Jess snickered.

 

“Come on, stop embarrassing the poor boy.” Kes, reaching up to ruffle his hair, only embarrassing him more.

 

Poe groaned. “Be nice to me, you guys. I’m the one hosting the party.” he grumbled.

  
“Yeah, speaking of, where are our snacks?” Karé asked, getting half hearted look of annoyance in return.

 

“Alright alright, feel free to eat.” He led them over to the table where he had set up the food.

 

A few more people arrived, Iolo and L’ulo and Bastian who came bearing gifts and attitude. Cassian, who looked much happier than he Poe ever remembered him, and Leia also arrived, and they both recognized Poe, Finn, and Rey as who they were. Leia teased them about the Christian Bale thing, but they weren’t able to talk too much about it, especially since the others didn’t know about this.

 

They gathered around, snacking and eating and laughing. Finn and Rey seemed to fit right in, and they were having as good a time as anyone else.  Rey wasn’t very good at Monopoly, and she privately blamed her lack of success on the fact that she never had the time to get used to a certain type of currency. She was brilliant at Clue, though, somehow managing to put it together before anyone else.

 

Eventually the group got bored with their board games and, hoarding all of the snacks, started watching Christmas movies all through the night. It was clear that it was going to become a sleepover and eventually it did, Poe having to drag out pillows and blankets for everyone, giving his bed to his parents so they didn’t hurt their backs.

 

Finn, Poe, and Rey all stayed awake. Rey was fascinated by the movies and watched with rapt attention. Poe and Finn chatted to one another about little things, what their favorite movies and music and books were.

 

Eventually Poe looked over at Rey. “Hey. Since.. Time travel is a thing, and we could technically come back to this moment at any time, and no one will miss us…” Rey nodded in confirmation as Poe trailed off. “Could we go to that planet and get my memories? The sooner I get them, the better, I think.”

 

Rey hummed and then nodded. “I think that would be good. Yeah, we could leave now, and then come back five minutes from now, and no one would be the wiser.”

 

Poe smiled and got to his feet, helping Finn up as well. “Great. I want to remember as much as I can as soon as possible.”

 

Rey got up as well, pausing the movie. “I want to get back to this when we’re finished.”

 

They moved to leave the apartment, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them dead in their tracks. Poe looked back to see his mother, who walked over to them.

 

“So I take it you’ve got somewhere to go now?” She murmured, careful not to wake any of the other who were sleeping on the floor.

 

Poe bit his lip but nodded. “Yeah. There’s just something we have to take care of real quick, and then we’ll be back home.”

 

Her brow furrowed but she nodded. “I’m sure it must be important, then. Be back home soon, and be safe, please.” he nodded and she smiled at him before her face changed into a steely glare and she looked at Rey and Finn. “Keep my son safe. If _anything_ happens to him, I’ll fuck you up.”

 

Both of them swallowed, recalling how she dealt with the bounty hunter.

 

“Yes ma’am, we’ll keep him safe, we promise.” Finn was quick to say.

 

“We’ll have him home before you even know it.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at them before nodding. “Good. Alright, _mijo_ , be safe. Bring home some souvenirs from wherever you go.”

 

Poe smiled at that and nodded. “I will, I promise. I’ll bring you the stars.”

 

She kissed his cheek. “Go on ahead.”

 

The three of them left, Poe turning to wave back at her. After the door closed behind them, Shara Bey took a seat on the couch and sighed, ready to wait until they came back.

 

The FALCON was parked outside the apartment building, again in the form of the old bus that it had been when he first saw it.

  
“You ready to see space?” Rey asked, looking at him as they stepped in. “There’s a lot more to see than what you saw today. Or yesterday. Or thirty years ago. However you want to call it.” She shrugged. “Point is, are you ready? It can be a lot for some people.”

 

Poe looked out at the dark street, illuminated by streetlights. He knew what he was going to see out there would change everything he knew about the universe. With a smile and a nod, he joined them inside the FALCON.

  
“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, my birthday is in a couple of days, so that's exciting!


End file.
